


Sacrifice

by haldoor



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show; open heart surgery is mentioned<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> No ownership; no money made<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd<br/><b>Summary:</b> Wilson doesn't think he wants to see this<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** recent Weekend Challenge. The prompt was the line "...heart from a living victim, offers it to..." from the book _American Heritage Illustrated History of the United States: Volume 1- The New World_

"If you think I'm going to watch you cut him open just so you can hold his heart in your hand, House, you have another think coming."

"What? You don't want to see? Come on, Wilson, when are you likely to get the chance to see a pumping heart in the hands of a skilled surgeon this way ever again?"

"Uh… maybe never?" The last thing Wilson wanted was to see House holding a live heart in his hands like it was some kind of toy.

House looked affronted, like no-one could consider passing up the chance of something so completely unnecessary.

Wilson held out his hands in exasperation, not daring to speak for fear of House's reaction to anything he could possibly say.

"You'd think I was planning a human sacrifice or something." House turned away as he spoke under his breath, but Wilson knew he was supposed to hear.

He rolled his eyes, and started to follow. If he didn't, there probably would be some kind of a sacrifice by the end of the operation.

Wilson could only hope it wouldn't be his heart that got scooped out and delivered to Cuddy, since she wasn't there to supervise.

~//~


End file.
